


Special Features: Deleted Smut Scenes from Various Fics

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Out takes from fics, deleted smut scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: Summary:These are deleted scenes from some of my fics. They are scenes that, although hot, took away from the plot. Anyone who liked em can read em here! Basically all smut, because why not?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Fog Up My Windows, Tear Down Your Walls (Ch. 11 from How Not to Quarantine)

* * *

Clarke suggests they go for a walk. The sun is setting when she grabs Bellamy’s hands and squirms as she cutely begs him to come with her. 

_“Clarke,”_ Bellamy says with a smile, maybe one of the first truly happy ones he’s had in months, “it’s gonna rain.” 

“So what?” She challenges, pushing against his palms lightly so that they bloom open and she can knit her fingers between his. She steps between his legs, with eyes glittering and rests her forehead against his, “unfortunately, it’s too cold to skinny dip.” 

A wave of heat rushes through Bellamy’s body. 

_Is she teasing him?_

He kisses her, and her resolve deflates, “I don’t want you to catch a cold,” he murmurs when their lips part. 

She lets out the cutest giggle before kissing him again. As one of his hands makes it into her waves, his other grasps her waist. While their heads twist and turn, she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him as close as possible. 

He likes this, being able to feel her hammering pulse under his hand when he lowers it to the slope of her neck. “I love you,” he admits with no caution, it’s a truth that he wasn’t going to let out for a while yet. But with her here, so close, he can’t seem to help himself. 

“I know,” she says with no guile, “Bellamy-” 

His stomach drops... is it possible that when she spoke of love earlier, it was in general? Maybe she didn’t feel the same, after all. But then those big blue eyes are meeting his as she plays with his curls, “I feel it too. I just need time, you know. To say it back... Can you give me that?” 

He nods as his chest swells with affection- he'll give her all the time in the world if she lets him. Just as he’s about to say this, a fat raindrop falls onto the strap of her dress. “I told you it was gonna rain,” he laughs, kissing her again to soothe any fears she might have. Bellamy can be patient. Especially for Clarke. 

They keep kissing until she pulls away slightly and lets out a laugh. Somehow, her hair is weighed down with rainwater, and her dress is soaked in back, “I take back what I said about the walk,” she huffs. 

“Alright,” Bellamy laughs, putting his arms around her, “C’mon, baby, get up here.” 

Judging by Clarke’s little yelp, she didn’t expect him to just lift her into the back of his SUV. Bellamy closes it as soon as she’s in and turns to put down the seats and give them more space. 

“Just minute,” Bellamy says as he makes his way up front and turns the key in the ignition. He sets it on minimum power, just enough to play music and turn the heat on, without idling the car, “this ok?” he asks, without looking back, as he digs around for the blankets and pillows he had in here from his last camping trip. 

He hears Clarke say yes, and once he’s done with the blankets, Clarke lays down- only her dress is gone. 

“My dress was wet,” she explains, as Bellamy follows her creamy skin with his eyes, “this ok?” 

“Hell yes,” he says, his voice sounding awed his own ears, and he leans down to kiss her again. 

For all his “experience”, Bellamy is a gentleman. He knows not to expect sex just because a girl takes off her dress. After all, it _was_ wet. As he kisses her, Clarke lets out a shiver, and he realizes that he ought to offer his jacket. So, he does. Clarke sits up as she puts in on. The sight of her as she lays back down in his jacket is almost too much. The worn, too-large-for-Clarke, leather mixed with her pale and lacey pink bra and panties nearly destroys Bellamy’s resolve. Closing his eyes, he tries to breathe as Clarke let’s out a chuckle, “don’t get chivalrous on me now, Blake,” she says, settling a hand on his thigh, “you’re my boyfriend now, you can feel free to look.” 

At that, he opens his eyes to see her biting down on her lip, with eyes full of heat. 

He’s never been nervous with Clarke. Not the way he is now. There’s something about seeing her here and now, that makes him realize he could lose her at any moment. Instead of touching her or kissing her, he lays down next to her and pulls her into his arms. 

To her credit, she lets him hold her for a good fifteen minutes before asking if he’s okay. 

“I’m fine,” he insists, his hand coming up to graze her warm skin under the jacket, “I just need a minute to let it soak in... you’re really here.” 

“Bellamy,” she says, her voice careful and steady, as she looks up at him, “ can I help you with that?” 

He’s about to ask what she has in mind when she gets up onto her knees and straddles his hips. The vision of her above him, chewing on her lip as her wild hair comes down over her shoulders is enchanting. All he can do is nod. 

Clarke takes the lead, as she leans forward and drops a kiss to his neck. Slowly, she makes her way to his lips. She continues to devour him, as he runs his hands over her waist, her back, and her thighs. When he dips his hands under the lace and squeezes her ass, she lets out a little moan and murmurs, “God, I’ve missed you.” 

Before he can kiss her, she’ s moving down his body. 

“Take this off,” she insists, pulling his shirt up as she lands kisses on his abs. Bellamy complies, completely taken with her. He can’t do more than watch as she makes her way down to his fly. She’s blushing when she looks up at him- how can she look so sweet and innocent, when they both know what she’s asking, “can I?” 

Bellamy just nods, as he lifts his hips for her. She undoes the button and zipper easily and makes a show of pulling his pants down, as her tits nearly spill out of her bra. She takes him in her hand with ease, pumping him and immediately sending heat throughout his body. With a little smirk, Clarke looks up at him under her eyelashes, her eyes glittering playfully as she licks the length of him. 

She alternates between gentle kitten licks, kisses, and drawn out tastings of his cock. When Clarke finally sinks down on him, she moans as the head of Bellamy’s cock hits the back of her throat. The way she goes down on him, experimentally, enthusiastically, it almost has him shooting his load into her mouth. But he doesn’t want to do that yet- he wants to feel her tight around him and feel her lips on his when they reach their climax together. 

With that thought in mind, he gently threads his fingers through her hair and tries to slow her down. It works, and he’s rewarded with about ten minutes of Clarke’s tongue doing devilish things to him, as his toes curl, and Bellamy’s head falls back on to the pillow. 

“Clarke,” he groans, his body twitching from holding back, “Clarke, please- I don’t want to come yet.” 

She pops off him with a giggle, kissing up his body and settling herself on his dick. As her smaller hands thread through his own, Bellamy can’t help but look down to find her covered pussy dragging over his dick. As she moves over him, he can see how wet she is through her panties, and god, he’s afraid he’s gonna finish right there, on his own stomach, “Baby,” he pleads, unable to string together words after that. 

Growing serious, Clarke lets his hands go before she adjusts herself and moves her panties aside. They let out a simultaneous groan of relief, as she sinks down over him, and leans forward. Threading her fingers through his hair, she kisses his forehead and soothes, “shhh, Bell,” she says, her breath catching as starts to speed up, “I got you.” 

“I love you,” he says because he can’t help it, and it's dizzying, sharing the same breath. Instead of waiting for Clarke to say anything to him, he pulls down her bra and starts playing with those gorgeous tits he missed so much. She holds him close as he gives her his mouth and his palm- and soon after Clarke’s trying not to cry out, as she pulsates around him. 

Heat continues to build- the jacket comes off, followed by her bra. It seems as if Clarke is doing all she can to get him there... but something isn’t working. 

He flips her over, sets his thumb to her clit, and she comes again easily. In fact, he thinks she may just come a third time, but her hand stills him, and she pulls him back toward her, into a deep kiss. When he pulls away, their hands are threaded together, and she’s responding to his hips perfectly. 

Then, a serious look comes over her features, before she lets out a soft smile. 

“Bellamy,” she says knowingly, pulling her arms over her head so that he has to follow. Their faces are almost close enough to bump noses, and she continues to smile, “I love you,” she says as if she knows exactly what it will do to him. And maybe she does, because as he finishes inside her, Clarke’s arms wrap around him and only tighten when he collapses on top of her. 

She kisses him wherever she can, and soothes him with her gentle hands, as she tells him all about how good he was for her. He knows then, that she gets him. She sees him and understands him in a way that he's not even capable of- and he decides then, that he wouldn't change it, he wouldn't change her. Not for anything. 


	2. Track Nineteen: The Mile High Club (from And We Meet Again Pt II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Unaltered Author's Note: 
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while. I've been writing some other stuff... but finally got clear direction on this chapter. Since it's been so long, this chapter is a bit of a treat. You've got fluff, you've got smut, and you've got feelings!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. As always I love comments- they feed my writing beast.
> 
> I will be working on the next chapter shortly, as well!

Clarke woke to the sound of her phone going off. After a minute, she realized it was her mom’s ringtone. Before she could sit up, Bellamy had answered it, “Hey, everything okay?” he asked, his voice still thick from sleep. 

“Yeah, that’s fine, put her on,” Immediately, Bellamy’s demeanor changed, “Rory, sweetheart, is everything okay?” 

As Bell sat with his back against the headrest, “ Mhmm ... oh, sweetie, me and mommy are fine. You just had a bad dream.” 

“You want what?” he asked, laughing as he turned to Clarke, “you want proof of life? Rory, where did you hear something like that?” Bellamy pursed his lips as Clarke heard Rory saying something excitedly, “You know? You’re right. I’m gonna put you on speakerphone.” 

Clarke smiled as she wriggled her way over to Bellamy and set her head in his lap. Taking the phone from him, they both spoke with Rory while Bellamy ran his fingers through her hair. 

“We miss you too, baby,” Clarke said after Rory was finally convinced that both her parents were okay, “and Daddy and I are coming home today.” 

“Really?” Rory said, excitement bursting in her voice, “will daddy have the guest room? If he needs it, he can have my princess bed, I can sleep on the couch, or in the closet. Oh, this will be great! Thank you, Mommy!” 

Before Clarke could say anything else, the line was dead. 

As Bellamy’s fingers wrapped around the phone, Clarke let out a laugh, “I- uh, think she misunderstood.” 

“Well, it’s good to know that she would be okay with it if we ever got there,” Bellamy said lowly, “That means a lot.” 

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed, closing her eyes as Bellamy’s fingers began to work through her hair again. Suddenly, an idea struck her, and Clarke found herself venturing out into uncharted water, “you... could stay with us sometime if you want. I know with Lincoln at the house now and then O selling it, you’re going to need a place to go.” 

“That sounds good,” Bellamy’s voice sounded low and content, and Clarke couldn’t help but want to snuggle into him. 

“Do you want to lay down?” she asked, managing to rise up enough so Bellamy could slide down the bed. Once he settled in, Clarke laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, “Also, awesome parenting, Blake.” 

“Thanks, babe,” Bellamy laughed, his fingers running up and down her spine. Instead of balking at it or fighting it, Clarke melted into him and enjoyed the feeling his lips on her forehead, before she once again fell asleep. 

Clarke kept her eyes sealed shut as the plane began to lift off. For her, this was always the worst part. Clarke was still afraid that the plane would suddenly blow an engine, or not have enough fuel to lift off- and then everyone aboard would die horrible gnarly deaths. Maybe she wouldn’t even be identifiable. 

“It’s over,” a soft, but deep voice whispered into her ear, as Bellamy held her hand in his gentle grasp, “see, you made it.” 

Slowly, Clarke’s eyes fluttered open to find Bellamy kissing her knuckles and smiling, “thanks,” she whispered sheepishly, “I know- I'm a big baby.” 

“I don’t think that,” Bellamy said, settling back in his seat, and wrapping his arm around Clarke’s shoulder, “Listen, Clarke, we’re traveling in the sky in an almost 400-ton metal vessel- at speeds that would rip our faces off, if it weren’t for said metal... it’s a valid fear.” 

“What the hell, Bell!" Clarke hissed dramatically- feigning panic, “I was just afraid of lift-off and landing! I didn’t even think of those things... oh, my god. The plane could rip open _right now_...” 

“I- I,” Bellamy stuttered, a look of panic in his own eyes. However, his face went slack as Clarke cracked a grin and started to giggle, “Jesus, Clarke. I thought you were going to have a panic attack.” 

“Well, maybe I would have... what would you have done then?” Clarke had meant it more like a ‘you get more than what you bargain for’ sort of statement. It was meant to be sassy and mostly rhetorical. However, his response was one she wasn’t at all prepared for- because as soon as he registered what she said, his lips were on hers. Clarke couldn’t catch her breath as his tongue licked into her mouth, and his fingers curled around her waist. Clarke relished the little groan he let out when he turned his head to get a better angle and kiss her even deeper. As they pretty much made out, Clarke had to fight every instinct that told her to get into his lap- to take him right then and there. 

The mere thought of that got her riled up. 

As soon as he pulled away, Clarke let out a little whine and opened her eyes to see his smug grin and soft brown eyes staring back at her. Before he could say anything, though, an attendant came by to take their drink orders, and all Clarke could do was stare blankly at Bellamy as he pretended that he didn’t just kiss her _like that_ , in a cabin full of strangers. 

A half-hour later, they were downing Bloody Marys and not really watching some in-flight movie when Clarke felt a warm hand under her blanket. Clarke kept her eyes on the screen as it began to roam up her thigh- leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Turning to Bellamy, she noticed the tips of his ears turning red, and there was a slight blush on his neck- both were tell-tale signs he was feeling naughty. Throwing caution to the wind, Clarke let her legs fall open and pretended not to notice when his hand traveled all the way up to her panties, pulling her dress up along the way. Before his hand could cup her, though, Clarke stood up. 

She didn’t say a word as she brushed past Bellamy. However, she did look back when she was a few seats away and raised an eyebrow at him. If he didn’t get the point now, she wasn’t going to spell it out. 

It took him a mere thirty seconds to knock on the door. It was so light, Clarke thought that perhaps she imagined it. However, as she slowly opened the door, his dark gaze and ever-widening grin met her. Setting one finger to her lips, she pulled him in with her other hand. 

“Shh... you’re going to have to be quiet,” she whispered as he shook his head and turned the lock. 

As soon as he could, he set one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, “Like I’m the loud one, princess...” and before she could defend herself, his lips were on hers, making the waves inside her toss to and fro , as she lost all sense of time. 

As his lips devoured her, Bellamy’s hands went down to cup her ass. With her breasts pressed against him and his hands on her backside, Clarke had the distinct sensation of being completely and utterly protected and safe- all the while, tiny moans escaped from her as he touched her just the right way. 

Moments later, he surprised her by sliding his leg between her thighs and rubbing it against her center. As he kissed her and messaged her ass thoroughly, she began to rut against him in search of the ever-winding tension and its breaking point. 

After a little bit of that, Bellamy pulled away, his smirk absolutely devilish, “Alright, we gotta make this quick.” 

“Have you done this before?” Clarke whispered, hating herself a little for desperately hoping this would be both of their first times fucking on a plane. 

“Nope, never even wanted to until now,” he said, licking his lip lightly and raising his eyebrows as he made a twirling motion with his finger, “turn around.” 

Despite her surprise, Clarke did as he asked. Looking behind her, she watched as he set her hands on the wall and opened her legs. It was like he was staging her for a photo almost- and she followed his gentle direction effortlessly. 

When her dress came up and her panties went down, Clarke closed her eyes and waited in anticipation for what Bellamy might do next. Gentle hands traveled up her back and to her shoulders, then down her back and to her ass. As his warm palms circled her thighs and moved up to cup her tits, Clarke let out a rush of air. 

"You good?" Bellamy asked, nosing at her neck.

"Yeah, you just... you feel," Clarke couldn't quite find a word for how Bellamy was making her feel. Good? Yes. Overwhelmed? a little. Finally, she settled on "I've always loved your hands." 

Before Clarke could second guess what her words Bellamy let out a little laugh, "Well, that's good- because my hands love you," he said, squeezing her tits hard, and then playing with her nipples- making Clarke's chuckle come out as more of a moan. After a quick kiss on her neck, Bellamy's hands fell away, and then she could feel the head of his cock nudging into her, "let me know if it's too much like this." 

"Mhmm," Clarke acknowledged, as she felt him filling her- the stretch was almost too much like this. But it was perfect. 

“I’ve got you,” Bellamy’s voice sounded so calm and self-assured as he slid deeper into her. With his hands on her hips, he tested out the angle- fucking her slow and deep, making Clarke’s toes curl and her knuckles turn white as she gripped the bathroom wall. 

Then, his hands were everywhere, both protecting and consuming her, as he set a punishing pace. Bell's voice was deep and sure as he uttered praises and assurances. As odd a time as it was for a revelation, Clarke suddenly had a deep sense that his words were like the roots of an ancient tree- strong, trustworthy, able to endure any storm. When a few tears slipped down her cheek, she had to push away the thought.

Eventually, Bellamy's fingers moved her hair out of the way and she was able to look back and see him. The softness in his eyes took her breath away, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. He leaned in when she did and cupped her cheek, letting his thumb graze her lips- yet, before they could kiss, Bellamy’s free hand pressed hard against her clit, and Clarke began to fall apart around him. 

Feeling the buzz of her first orgasm, Clarke rammed herself against his lap- turning their fun a little rougher. With a small chuckle, Bellamy put his hands over hers and set them on the wall. Holding her down, his hips snapped over and over again until Clarke was struggling to hold in her whimpers. 

“You’re being so good, babe,” Bellamy murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her upright. At this point, he was fucking right up into her, and it was so deep and so, so good, “how about I cover your mouth, so you can scream while I fuck your brains out?” 

With an eager nod, Clarke accepted his offer. As soon as his hand hit her lips, she was screaming in pleasure. Mostly, it was, “fuck, fuck, fuck,” but Clarke couldn’t tell you what she was saying after Bellamy slammed himself against her one last time and rubbed her clit until she came again- desperately taking as much of him in as she could while her screams of pleasure were muffled by him. Coming down, Clarke could feel his warmth filling her as his hips rocked against her ass, and his arms held her tight. 

“Fuck,” Bellamy gasped, resting his forehead against the nape of her neck. Feeling content, she brought a hand up to play with his curls as he whispered, “God, I love you.” 

When Clarke kissed his palm playfully, he laughed and uncovered her mouth so that she could say it back. 


End file.
